Terror Led Me Home
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: When Tig, Happy, and Kozik were riding home one night they didn't expect to see a 13 year old girl running into the trees. And Farren? Well she just wanted to be safe. What better place than with three very protective Sons watching her back? Eventual romance and rated M for way in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: I have decided that Tig and Kozik are in their early 30's, 33 at the most and Happy is probably 26-27 at this point. I always figured he was younger than them. I know that the ages don't match up with future cannon but whatever, don't really care. Haven't decided who Farren will be with in the far future but I really think either Kozik or Happy. If anyone has an opinion on the matter let me know. There is going to be a definite age difference here, so if that bothers you than you are going to find another story. There may be an underage relationship, but nothing of the romantic or sexual kind till Farren is at least 16, but another thing I am not sure on. Anyway, as always please read and review!

 **Did quick touch up of chapter spacing for easier reading.**

Farren quietly crept up the basement stairs with two bags and opened the back door, slipping out quickly. She ran around the back of the house and to the side where she came to the one panel of the privacy fence that faced in toward the yard. She tossed the two bags to the other side before quickly following them over. She picked them up and started to run down the street, trying her best to stick to the shadows. She heads in the direction of the main country road, wanting to get out of Puyallup and away from her father as fast as she can. Get as far from the hell that has been her life for the past 4 and a half years as possible.

Farren had already decided to head for Tacoma since her father would think she ran to Lakewood to her aunt, his oldest sister. She already knew she couldn't go to anyone on his side of the family, none of them would believe her. Hell, none of them questioned the lies her stepmother told them about her, or the reason she stuffed herself with food to the point of getting sick whenever she was at anyone else's house besides her own. None of the teachers wondered why she kept talking to her small circle of friends about running away, had nothing besides a strawberry jam sandwich for lunch, or never had her homework done. None of them noticed the pain she was in, the cries for help in her actions such as stealing classmates food. No, to them all she was just a troublemaking kid doing what she always did, so she was on her own. Farren was so scared, being a 13 year old just running away from home, but it was nothing on the terror she felt whenever she was around her father. Never knowing if this was the time he would force himself on her.

Farren didn't know how long she ran before she had to stop to catch her breath, even with the adrenaline coursing through her system not being able to keep her going at such a pace. Once she got her breathing under control, she took off again. She covered a surprising amount of distance for someone who was so small. One of the times her speed was to her advantage, she made it to the road in no time. Or at least it seemed that way to her, determination coursing through her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once she got to Tacoma, but she knew this would be the only time she could get out, so planning hadn't been high on her to do list. She had to have been going for a good 20 minutes when she heard the rumble of motorcycles. She ran off into the trees just as the first headlight hit her. She quickly hid behind a bush, shaking with eyes wide as the bikes slowed and stopped just in front of where she had run off the road. She heard male voices.

"Okay, you two saw the kid running into the trees too right? I wasn't just seeing shit?" A raspy voice answered.

"Naw brother, I saw her too. Just over here." Steps came closer to Farren's hiding place then she heard the first voice again.

"Hey sweetheart, you don't have to hide from us, we won't hurt you. We are just wondering why you are out here so late." There was silence for several minutes as they all stood/hid until the one with the raspy voice spoke again.

"You can hide, but we ain't going anywhere until you come out little girl. We got no problem looking for you all night." Farren could tell he was serious, so having no other option she stood up slowly, still shaking as she looked at them warily. They all stared at her for a moment when the one who she now identified as the first she heard spoke again.

"Damn, what's a ten year old doing out here this late at night?" She shifted uncomfortably before looking down as she spoke.

"I'm 13." There was silence for a moment, making her look up to see anger on their faces, sending a spike of fear up her spine and causing her to start to back away. The first one, with curly black hair, noticed and his expression changed to sadness.

"Oh Babydoll, you don't have to be afraid of us. I promise we aren't angry at you, just for you. We can tell you've been through a lot and it makes us angry." Farren stops, but doesn't go any closer to the three men. "What's your name sweetheart?" She stays silent, making the third one with blonde hair step forward and speak.

"What if we give you our names first? Would you tell us then?" She thought for a moment, looking between them, gripping the strap of her back pack tightly as she nodded. He smiled and pointed to the second man who was bald and had an intense expression as he watched her. "Okay, this is Happy." He pointed to the first man. "This is Tig. And I'm Kozik." Her eyes flicked between them again before she spoke up.

"Farren." It was all she felt she needed to say. It's all they had asked. Tig spoke again.

"Okay Farren, will you to tell us why you are out here?" She tensed, shook her head violently and started to step away again making Tig raise his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! We can come back to that. Will you let us take you somewhere safe at least? You can't just stay out here, it's dangerous. You never know who or what could come along, or what could happen to you. You could go a long time without food or water out here." Farren shifted again, gripping onto her back pack again.

"I'm used to it…" She looked up when she heard a heavy sigh and saw look she had prayed for for so long. Understanding. It sent shock and anger through her in equal measure. How could a complete stranger understand why she was so scared and people she spent copious amounts of time with her didn't notice!? Why did it take running away for someone to be smart enough see what was truly going on!? Her thoughts were interrupted by movement in front of her. She looked to see Happy and Kozik already back on their bikes and Tig standing where he had been with his hand held out for her to take.

"What do you say sweetheart?" Farren looks up into his eyes seeing the sincerity she rarely saw in others. She moved forward slowly, reaching her hand out to take his. He gave her a smile, tugging her toward his motorcycle gently. Once they reached it he took her one loose bag and put it in his saddle bag before handing her his helmet to put on. It was a little big on her but it was the best they could do. Tig climbed onto the bike and made sure it was steady as she got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist loosely as they started up their bikes and started back on their previous route. Farren's arms tightened around Tig's waist in slight fear. She had never been on a motorcycle before, and with all her emotions running high, it was kind of nerve wracking. Tig patted one of her hands, probably in hopes of comforting her. Didn't really help, but it was the thought that counts. It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway of a decent sized ranch style house.

Farren slowly let go of Tig and climbed off the bike, quickly followed by Tig. She watched as Happy headed up to the front door to unlock it. She then looked to see Tig holding her bag, waiting for her to go up with him as Kozik walked ahead of them. She glanced at Tig and spoke quietly.

"You all live together?" He smiled.

"Yeah. It's easier with the bills, and we can save some money on the side too." She nodded, as she paused outside the door, taking a deep breath. Farren walked over the threshold that would lead to something amazing, even if none of them knew it yet.

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, just had to get it out there. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: I am pleasantly surprised that I already have some follows and favorites! And even reviews! All votes are for Happy at the moment, and I'm liking the idea. Though I can see different story lines for her being with Happy or Kozik right now, so it will be a hard decision! Loving everybody, and getting so much motivation! This story actually started because I am trying to work through some emotions caused by some night terrors I've been having, but I'm glad it's such a success so far. Alright, as always I hope you enjoy, and please review!

 **Did a update on the spacing to make it easier to read.**

Farren slowly looked around the living room, seeing a sectional couch against the back wall, a large tv against the opposite wall and two doorways, one next to the tv and the other on the wall right next to it. Happy started heading toward the one next to the tv, looking back at her and motioning for her to follow. She glanced at Tig and Kozik before slowly starting to follow. She is stopped by Kozik.

"Why don't take your backpack and put it over by the couch for now? That way you can go sit and eat something in the kitchen." She tightened her hold on the one strap of her backpack and shrunk in on herself. Kozik inched forward slowly. "It's okay baby girl, we won't keep it from you. It's your stuff, all yours okay? You don't have to carry it around with you to keep it." Farren gave him an uncertain look before slowly sliding the bag off her back and holding it out for the blonde man to take from her. She watched as he placed it at one end of the couch, wanting to make sure she knew where it was if she needed to run again. She was jumped and recoiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. She spun around to see Happy standing with his hands up in surrender.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm heating up some leftover pizza in the oven for you little girl. You need to eat." She looked uncertain again. She felt bad. They took her off the side of the road, literally, and now they were offering her their food. She shouldn't have come here, it wasn't fair to them. They were three bachelors that shouldn't have to look after a teenager. She glances at them all again, shifting toward her bags.

"I think I should go. You guys don't need to…" She was cut off by Happy.

"You aren't going anywhere until you've eaten something, slept, and we figure out where we are going from here." Farren looked down at her feet uncomfortably. Tig spoke again.

"Kid, you aren't taking anything from us. That pizza probably would just go to waste otherwise, and you look like you haven't eaten in a while. Please just come into the kitchen and sit to eat and we will try to figure some stuff out, like where everyone will be sleeping and so forth." Farren's eyes flicked up to his bright ones before looking at floor again.

"Can I use the bathroom first? I was out there for a while." This got a round of chuckles, making her feel a little better. Kozik answered this time.

"It's the second door on the left. When you are done, meet us in the kitchen, okay?" She gave a nod before shuffling toward the hallway, heading for the second which was open. She slid in and closed the door and quickly turned on the light. She didn't do well in dark places that she didn't know. She looked in the mirror to take an assessment of her person. A gaunt figure with dull hazel eyes, bags under her eyes, shoulder length lank brown hair, and frown lines stared back. God no wonder they took pity on her, she looked terrible. She lifted her shirt and looked her shrunken tummy and could see her ribs sticking out of her skin. She definitely couldn't turn down the food, she was so brittle and weak from lack of food previously.

She sighed and dropped her shirt and went to to pee, she had been serious that she needed to go. When she was done she washed her hands and splashed water on her face, taking a deep breath before heading out the door and walking down the hall to the doorway that led to the kitchen. Tig looked up and gave her a smile.

"Hey Doll, ready to eat?" Farren nodded and went to the only open chair at the table one the one side of the kitchen. A paper plate with two pieces of pizza and a bottle of Coke sat on the table in front of her. She glanced around at the table before grabbing a piece and taking a bite out of it. Apparently this meant they could talk now because Tig spoke again. "Okay so, Kozik is going to take the couch and you get to have his bed for the night, we will figure the rest out come tomorrow." Farren shook her head.

"I can take the couch, I don't mind." That caused Kozik to shake his head in return.

"No, you need a bed, especially after tonight. I don't know how far you traveled but with the fact you are a lot smaller than you should be, your muscles will be sore enough come tomorrow without sleeping on a couch where you can't spread out. I'm fine on the couch for now, don't worry about it." Farren stared at him for a moment. "What?" She blinks and answers.

"Never really had anybody explain why they want me to do something before, just always tell me to do it." Kozik sighed.

"Yeah well, it may be that way around here sometimes, but if we can tell you why you should/need to do something, we will tell you." She nodded in assent. She would go with it for now, it's not like she would be here long. These guys wouldn't want to have a scrawny teenager underfoot all the time. Tig spoke next.

"Tomorrow we will talk more and figure everything out. You will have to tell us why you were out there on the road sweetheart. You can't keep that to yourself, because if you are in trouble we can help you. If you don't tell us, what are we going to do?" Farren tensed up, but relaxed after a moment. Even if they weren't keeping her around, maybe they would listen to her. They didn't know her father and stepmother so their opinions wouldn't be biased. But what if they judged her? What if they called her a liar and took her back? She hadn't realized she started shaking until she felt arms wrap around her and herself being pulled into a lap. She froze up but listened to Tig as he spoke to her.

"Hey it's okay. We got you. We aren't going to let you get hurt anymore, okay?" She couldn't see of course because her head was down as she was cuddled, but the three men looked murderous. It was the teen had been through something terrible, nothing else could cause such a reaction. Tig held her for a few more minutes and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He looked up at the other two. "Damn, she must have been tired, she's out man. I'm gonna go lay her down, then we will talk. I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight." He lifted Farren into his arms and frowned at how light she was. Goddamnit this whole situation is pissing him off.

He carefully takes her to Kozik's room and lays her down on the bed,pulls off her shoes, and covers her up to her chin. He starts to head back to the kitchen then turns when he heard a noise. He saw that Farren had turned on her side and was now hugging another of Kozik's pillows. He made a mental note to get her a big ass stuffed animal to hug instead before returning to his previous route towards the kitchen.

"Did she stay asleep?" Kozik asked as Tig sat down, running a hand down his face.

"Yeah. Turned on her side and is now hugging one of your pillows. I have the insane urge to buy her a giant teddy bear to hug instead. God this is so fucked! That poor kid is terrified of somebody, and I just want to gut them." Happy spoke up next.

"You ain't the only one, but we got to get the info out of her first. Only problem is she don't trust us. Don't blame her but it don't help."

"Say we get her to talk. What then? If it's her parents, which I am betting it is, she would go into the foster system. Similar or worse things could happen to her there too." Said Kozik. Tig nodded.

"Then she stays here." The other two look at him in shock.

"Wait what?! We can't do that! No one in their right mind would give any of us custody of a kid!" Kozik said, laughing in disbelief. Tig sat back and chewed on his lip, thinking before answering.

"Maybe." Happy looked at him in question. "Maybe, if we find out who her parents are we can threaten them into signing over guardianship to me or something." Kozik and Happy glanced at each other before Happy spoke.

"Why exactly you want to do this Tig? This because you can't have your daughters with you?" Tig's eyes narrowed in irritation, but he took a deep breath to calm down. If he started yelling, it would just make it harder for Farren to trust them.

"No this has nothing to do with not having my daughters. I'll admit that I miss them but this kid is scared and hurt, she needs somebody to take care of her and protect her and I think we can do that!" He noticed he must have stood up at some point during his little speech and quickly sat down, speaking a little more calmly. "So what do you say?" The other two looked at each other before Kozik sighed and looked at Tig again.

"Alright, let's do it. But you got the whole father thing, I don't do discipline or any of that shit." Tig went to answer when Happy's eyes went to the door, making him turn to see a red and puffy eyed Farren looking at them from the doorway.

"You want to help me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: IMPORTANT! OKAY! I normally try not to go on rants in my author's notes but this must be said. I don't know how many of you read the reviews that other people post but one offended me greatly. So you all know what was said, I'll copy and paste here. "soa fan:Age gaps are one thing, underage is just wrong, and a romantic/sexual relationship with someone who started out as a father figure ... Well, daddy issues much? Yeah, I get it's your story and people who don't like it can read something else. Just don't get the appeal in trying to make child abuse sexy, sorry." This was posted by a guest. Well where do I start. Okay, I have said that this eventual romance, like waaaay in the future. Nothing romantic right now, like at all. I've already nixed Tig from the potential romance list because he is meant to be the father figure, but again no romance right now! She is fucking 13! But these are not the worst parts, hell they don't even really offend me, just someone obviously not reading my author's notes since I mention the eventual romance and the fact I could see her with HAPPY or KOZIK, NOT TIG! What offended me, or more pissed me off was the part where I was accused of trying to make child abuse sexy… There is nothing sexy about child abuse, let me be clear. Where the fuck that came from I don't know. This was supposed to be about her working through issues as she grows with the help of the 3 Sons, if nobody picked that up. The emotions and fear that Farren is feeling are very real emotions. How do I know? They are my own emotions! I have felt them in the past. There are things I changed like I was never picked up by bikers when I ran away and other things but I felt them. I am a victim of severe child abuse and ran away when I was 13. I would never try to make what I went through seem sexy. Not toting this out to get sympathy, and I don't tell people that a lot of the abuse themes I use are my own abuse, just trying to make a point. I still have a hard time with coming to terms with my emotions even though it has been almost 11 years and I write characters who go through issues I have to try to deal with them. There was nothing sexy about how Farren feels, or what she is going through. I'm not going to say more because it will actually give stuff away for later but I had to say something about this because it is beyond offensive. It's not even a case of "if you don't like the story, don't read" that was just plain slander. Sorry for the rant but I hope you all can understand my anger. Anyway, thanks to all of the rest of you for your lovely reviews and support, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Did an update on the spacing for easier reading.**

Farren had woken up from a terrible nightmare, with tears running down her face and gasping for breath. She shivered, still feeling the phantom hands from her nightmare moving over her body. She looked around in a panic, not knowing where she was, before she took a deep breath, remembering the events of earlier in the night. She listened intently and could just barely make out voices, probably still in the kitchen.

She looked around the room she was in to notice it was pretty plain, and figured Kozik must not spend much time in here. She then realized she must have fallen asleep while Tig was holding her. Must of been more tired than she thought. She slid out of the bed and moved silently to the door, thankful that it wasn't a squeaky floor. The door opened without a sound and she crept silently down the hallway, staying the shadows. She caught the tail end of a conversation.

"No this has nothing to do with not having my daughters. I'll admit that I miss them but this kid is scared and hurt, she needs somebody to take care of her and protect her and I think we can do that!" Said Tig. She heard the chair scrape as he sat down. She just stood there in shock as they finished the conversation."So what do you say?" She heard someone sigh before Kozik answered.

"Alright, let's do it. But you got the whole father thing, I don't do discipline or any of that shit." Farren finally stepped into the light of the doorway, Happy's eyes shifting to her as she does, the other two turning to see her.

"You want to help me?" She stayed in the doorway, waiting for a response. Happy motioned for her to come over to the chair she had been sitting in previously. She sniffled a little as she walked around to the right side of the table. Happy was the one who spoke when she sat down. "Why are your eyes all red?" Farren looked down at the table as she spoke.

"I woke up from a nightmare. Guess I was crying in my sleep." She looks up at them then. "You didn't answer my question." Tig blew out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah kid, we want to help you. Am I right in assuming you were running away from home when we found you?" She gave a slow nod. "Alright. What made you run?" Farren curled in on herself, shaking her head violently. Tig sighed. "Yeah I figured it was bad. You'll have to let it out, it's not healthy to keep it bottled up. But thankfully, for our plan we don't need to know what happened, just your mother and father's names and the address." She shifted, looking up at him.

"My father and stepmother. My mom died when I was nine. Their names are Jeremy and Laura Vandt." She also tells the address, and asks what the plan is. Kozik spoke this time.

"We are going to go to our lawyer and get the paperwork your guardians need to sign to legally grant custody to Tig, then we are going to pay your piece of shit guardians a visit and force them to sign." Farren looked unsure.

"How do you know you can get them to sign?" Kozik snorted.

"Anyone who will stoop to child abuse is a coward and won't want to be outed. It won't be hard to get them to agree." She still was a little unsure, but decided to trust them for now. Kozik took a deep breath and spoke again. "That being said, we need to talk about what is going to happen with you living here." Farren started to chew her lip in apprehension.

Even with how nice they had been so far and their mentions of help, she really had no idea what to expect. She could hope for the best, but in all honesty being in a house with three men covered in tattoos and wearing leather had her on edge. Not that she wouldn't be anxious if she around men in general, but it was quite obvious by the way they were built that they could easily hurt her if they wanted to. She just hoped they didn't decide they wanted to. As scared as the prospect made her, the idea of going back to her father's house was infinitely worse. She just nodded that she was listening. Kozik continued.

"Alright well, this is only a 3 bedroom house. How do you feel about having your room in the basement? It's completely finished." Farren glanced at him and shrugged.

"It's where I was before, so I am used to it." Kozik quickly shook his head.

"Yeah, no. One of us will move down there. If you lived in the basement there, sleeping in the one here might cause more harm than good. Any progress you make could be thrown off by memories. We will figure that out later. What grade are you in?" Farren cocked her head the side.

"Seventh. Why?" Happy rolled his eyes.

"You gotta go to school little girl. Make something of yourself." Farren felt increasingly uncomfortable, though not necessarily in a bad way. It had been years since anyone actually cared about whether she ate, or slept, let alone whether she did well in school. It brought back memories of her mother before she died and how Farren fought her every step of the way. It had been so long, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to trust them, let them help her, but she was so scared. Terrified that if she let them in that they would hurt her like her father and stepmother had been for years. It all became too much and she started crying.

"Oh shit. Hey don't cry! It'll be okay!" Tig said, eyes wide. This just made Farren cry harder. All three men were at a loss as of to do, till finally Tig thought, fuck it, and pulled her into his arms. She tensed up, but allowed it. It was then Tig realized this may be a lot harder than they thought it would be.

A/N: Another short one, but I don't feel like I should continue this chapter. Just gonna have to wait for the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your many supportive reviews! I will do my best to keep everyone interested in this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please review!

 **Did an update on the spacing to make an easier read.**

It didn't take Farren long to fall back to sleep in Tig's arms once again. Said man sighed, getting up to take her to Kozik's room again. He gently eased her back into the bed, sliding the pillow she had been hugging back down to where she could grab it, before covering her and heading back to the kitchen. He sat down heavily before looking back at the other two and speaking.

"Okay… The fuck was that? She just started crying for no reason." It was Kozik's turn to sigh. There was a lot of those going around tonight.

"Well...She didn't start crying until we mentioned her going to school. Or more specifically Happy said something about her making something of herself. It would make sense that she hasn't anybody who cared if she did well in school or did something with her life in a long time. With everything going on tonight she was probably overwhelmed." He then snorted before continuing. "This whole thing is making me sound like a damn shrink." That got a smile out of the other two, then Tig got serious again.

"So whose giving up their bedroom? I can't say I care who does, but we need to figure it out soon so we can get the ball rolling. Got plenty of money to get the crap she needs, just need to figure out where it's going." The other two nodded their heads before Happy spoke up.

"I can take the basement. Gives me more room anyway. Onto the next bit of business. What do we tell the club?" Tig shrugged.

"The truth. No reason to keep it a secret. Hell the more guys to come with us to her former house, the quicker we can get them to sign the paperwork." The others nodded, and Happy spoke again.

"Right. So we take her to the clubhouse tomorrow?" Kozik shook his head.

"Bad idea. You saw how she reacted with just three guys around her, taking her to a clubhouse with a bunch of big guys and barely dressed women might send her into a panic attack or something. Better for someone to go to the clubhouse to explain and someone to stay here with her." Tig nodded.

"Makes sense. Need to get her to a better place before we introduce her to more of the guys. Maybe though she should meet Kelly. She would definitely be better at this sort of thing then we are." Another sigh from Happy.

"This is some fucked shit man. We are gonna need to be patient with the little girl. Seen a lot of this shit in my old neighborhood. Girl ends up getting some help, gets spooked, and runs away. Not saying it will happen but it might. We got to be prepared for that. There is a big chance that we will accidently say or do something to set her off. We got to be something that ain't a usual for us." Tig snorted.

"You mean other than guys who pick up a kid off the side of the road and try to help her? Like long run, not short term." Happy quirked a smile.

"Gonna have to be patient." Tig groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah… But it'll be worth it in the long run. You can't tell me that I'm that hurts for that girl. Wants to see her when she is at her best." The other two were silent until Kozik spoke.

"Okay, yeah. I got to admit, seeing her scared and shaking in the woods thinking we were going to hurt her really got to me. She is really lucky it was us who found her. Some other guy, or hell even some chick could have found her and hurt her. So yeah, I get it. This is going to be hell, for us and her, but hopefully we can make her a little bit better. Being as fucked up as we all are." He said the last part with a grin, getting grins from the other two. Tig nodded, chuckling a bit.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the mushy stuff. I figure I should be the one to explain to Lee and shit. Either of you want to come with me? Better yet who thinks they can handle the 13 year old for a few hours?" Both men leaned back in their chairs, looking at each other for a few minutes before Happy sighed and sat forward.

"I can stay with little girl, be better if Koz was there to help explain. I can handle hanging with her for a while. I'll figure something out." Tig looked at the clock, seeing it was four in the morning.

"Alright, let's try to get some sleep. Got a big day." They all got up to head to their rooms, though Kozik only to grab a pillow and extra blanket. He got into his room to find Farren snuggling his extra pillow. He sighed, smiling a little before grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed. He frowned as he looked at Farren. Even in sleep she looked scared, hugging the pillow for dear life. Not for the first time he wondered if what they were doing was a good idea. If they could really help this kid. But then he remembers the fact that they promised that they would help her, and if they broke that promise it may make it to where she bigger trust issues than she already did and he didn't want to do that. Great now he was thinking like a shrink too. He shook his head and turned around to head to the couch. He needed to at least try to sleep. He was going to need it to deal with all this crap today.

Kozik woke to the sound of the front door closing, confusing his sleep addled mind. Who would be going outside? Then his eyes widened as he thought of Happy's words from last night, making him scramble off the couch and look out the window to see Farren creeping away from the house, carrying her bags.

"Shit!" He ran to the front door, opening it and running out, calling to her. Farren she looked back, giving a look of terror before she bolted. Kozik was surprised to see how fast she was. It took a minute but he caught up and wrapped his arms around her and lifted. She fought against him, making belatedly that maybe grabbing her like that had probably been a bad idea, but he had no idea what else to do. He waited a few minutes, and spoke when she seemed to calm down.

"If I let you go, are you going to run?" Farren shook her head. He slowly let her go and she turned to face him, shaking. That just made him feel worse, but he pressed on. "Why did you leave?" She looked downright terrified, but she spoke.

"I can't go back there. They won't sign me over and then they will call the cops, and you guys will get in trouble and they'll take me back! I can't go back!" At this point she was hyperventilating and her eyes had gone unfocused. Kozik stood in full sight and held up his hands as he spoke.

"Farren breath. In and out, okay? Nice and slow. That's it." He got her to do it few times, calming her down a little before he spoke again.

"Baby girl, I swear you are never going back to that place. They will sign you over, they will have no choice. You are staying here. You are safe here. Me, Tig, Happy? We got your back. We are not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, okay?" Farren had tears running down her face.

"How can you promise that? How can you be sure?" Kozik sighed.

"Your father? He's a coward. A low life scumbag who preys on children. But he comes up against a real threat, like us, he isn't going to be able to handle it. He'll cave easy, and sign you over to Tig. Then it will be like he never existed. Tig will be like your father, and me I can be like the big brother type. Okay?" Farren nodded along, sniffling. She then cocked her head to the side again.

"What about Happy?" Kozik chuckled at that.

"He is the best friend you could ever have. You ready to come back inside now? Kinda getting sick of standing outside in my socks." Farren gave a little smile and nodded. They both headed inside to find Tig and Happy waiting for them in the kitchen. Tig walked over and looked down at her.

"You feeling better sweetheart?" Farren looked sheepish.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Tig sighed and held his arms open. She hesitated for a moment but moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She had gone years without a real hug, it felt good, even if she was still a little unsure about everything. Tig spoke again as he held her.

"You got nothing to be sorry for." Kozik piped in.

"Except ruining my socks." Tig rolled his eyes, and continued.

"Shut up. As I was saying, you got nothing to be sorry for. We knew you might run because you were scared of something. So what was it? We weren't exactly privy to the conversation." Farren's arms tightened and she stayed silent, now feeling rather embarrassed by how she acted. Kozik spoke up for her.

"She's afraid that they won't sign her over, that we will get in trouble, and she will have to go back." Tig hummed. Makes sense. He pulled back a bit and tilted her head to look up at him.

"You ain't gotta worry about that kiddo. You ain't going anywhere you don't want to. Except school. Ain't no skipping out on that." She made a face at the last part, getting a chuckle out of Tig. She finally let him go and went over to what she was dubbing her seat. Tig and Kozik joined her and Happy before Tig spoke again. "Okay. That being said, me and Kozik need to go explain to the club what's going on so Happy is going to stay here with you." Farren looked confused as she asked.

"What do you mean club?" Tig looked perplexed for a moment before he realized they had never mentioned the club to her.

"Right. The three of us are part of a motorcycle club. We're like one big family." Farren looked worried again.

"Are you guys going to get in trouble for helping me?" Happy shook his head.

"Nah little girl. They'll understand. Probably be as pissed as we are." That didn't help much, she looked more worried now.

"You're angry?" Tig held up his hands.

"Not at you. At those pieces of shit that who dare call themselves your parents." She perked up at that.

"Oh okay." She then looked at Happy. "So what we doing?" Tig chuckled at that.

"That's the spirit! Alright, we're gonna get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get you signed over." Farren gave him a small smile and nodded, watching Tig and Kozik leave before turning back to Happy.

"Seriously, what are we doing?" Happy sighed, thinking quickly.

"You like video games?"

"PlayStation or XBox?" She asked with a smile. Okay maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: I thank you all for your reviews! Saw one about a time skip. There will be one, but not yet. Need to establish her in the house first and so on. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review!

Farren couldn't believe her luck! Not only did they have a PlayStation 2, they had Mortal Kombat Trilogy, one of her favorite games! It took her a little bit to get used to the controls again, she hadn't played since she was 9, but soon she was actually winning some matches against Happy. He seemed to favor Sub-Zero while she had always prefered Sindel. It was mostly because she loved to do the hair whip thing with her enemies. Happy didn't really talk outside of random cursing whenever she was winning. That always made her start to grin. She also told him a little bit about when she and her mother would play when she was younger, and how her mom would always play Motaro or Baraka. Happy was surprised but definitely pleased with the fact that she was talking normally and not totally scared out of her mind. Probably the video games distracting her. Whatever, he would count it as a blessing he supposed.

Despite what Happy thought, Farren was very aware of what she was saying. She was trying to enjoy her time, keeping her mind off what might be going on with Tig and Kozik. She was terrified that something bad would happen. Not that they would get hurt but that they would get in trouble, or she would be found by her parents and forced to go back. She was glad Happy hadn't seemed to catch on just yet. She would try to keep it that way.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Tig and Kozik walked into the club and went to Lee, explaining he needed to call Church because they had something important to discuss and that they would like Kelly to be there, since it wasn't strictly club business. Lee was definitely curious but decided to leave his questions for later. They also mentioned that Happy wouldn't be joining them and the reasoning would be explained in the meeting. 15 minutes later everyone was seated Lee motioned for Tig to start. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright so, me, Kozik, and Happy were heading home last night when we noticed some kid darted off the road into the woods. We pulled off the road next to where we saw the kid and started out to them. After a little bit this girl pops up from behind a bush fucking shaking like a leaf. She is so small I thought she was like 10 but turns out she is 13. She wouldn't give us her name until we told her ours. Her name is Farren and we figured she must have run away from somewhere and were able to talk her into coming home with us. Kid is terrified. We were able to get her to admit her father and step-mother are abusing her and we decided we want to help and need help 'convincing' her guardian's to sign their rights over to me." Everyone was staring at them in various states of bewilderment, and Lee spoke.

"I'm guessing that Happy stayed home with her then?"

"Yeah, didn't want to take the chance she would get scared and try to run again." This caught Kelly's attention.

"Again?" Kozik ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah. This morning she got scared that she would end up going back and so she tried to leave the house. Farren has major trust issues. Not that I can blame her." They were all nodding in understanding. Kelly was the one who spoke up first after giving a deep sigh.

"Are you guys are up for this? Taking care of and looking after a teenager with so many problems? She is going to start going through puberty once she starts eating right again so that's hormones on top of massive emotional issues. It's going to take an infinite amount of patience especially when she starts testing her boundaries and the rules you place." Both men looked determined, and Tig spoke up again.

"It ain't gonna be easy, but we are going to do the best we can. I already care about her myself, so I'm not willing to let her go somewhere I can't keep her safe and make sure she is being taken care of." Lee spoke again.

"Well then, I guess we have some paperwork to get so we can get it signed. I'll call the lawyer."

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

So Farren hadn't kept her anxiety as well hidden as she thought she had. After awhile she could no longer keep the stressful thoughts away and she started shaking. Happy watched her and sighed.

"It's gonna be fine kid. Nothing is going to happen to Kozik and Tig and nothing is going to happen to you." She looked at him with a frown.

"How can you be so sure?" Happy quirked an eyebrow at her, then looked back at the screen as he answered.

"Well for starters the club will accept that you are part of the family now and do whatever they can to help. And like Koz said earlier, that fucker is such a coward he won't fight us. So everything will be fine." He said it as if it was so simple but it didn't seem that way to Farren, which Happy noticed. "Worst comes to worst, we ship you to another charter to keep you safe." Farren stared at him wide eyed.

"Another charter? What do you mean?" Happy shifted to look at her and paused the game.

"Our club, the Sons of Anarchy, has a bunch of charters. Charters are like different groups of the same club, but in different cities. I don't see it coming to that but if we have no other choice we could send you to a different city with a different charter to keep you safe." Farren looked down for a moment then looked up at him biting her lip.

"But you guys wouldn't be able to come with me, would you?" Happy sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Not at first, no. But after the suspicion dies down we can either bring you back or transfer to wherever you are. Whichever works. But like I said, very unlikely to happen." Happy watched got increasingly upset, making him panic. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't the one who was good with people, let alone teenage girls. He tried to think of what Tig or Kozik would do and the only thing he could think was a hug… He didn't really do hugs, but he was willing to try if it kept her from freaking out.

Happy opened his arms awkwardly and was startled when Farren launched herself at him. She wraps her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Normally she wouldn't be scared of physical contact but now she was facing the possibility of having to leave the people she was starting to trust, whether it was back the known hell or an unknown future without them to have her back like they promised. Happy just held her, really hoping Tig or Kozik would be home soon. He was so out of his depth.

-TIMEY-WHIMEY-

Lee had called their lawyer but they wouldn't be able to get the paperwork until the next day. Kelly thought it would be a good idea for her and Lee to meet Farren, especially since Kelly was going to stay with her while the club members went to visit the girl's parents. The four of them rode to the ranch style home and went inside to find Happy looking kind of scared and Farren crying in his arms. Farren looked up and quickly went over to Tig for a hug, clinging to him. Tig glared at Happy.

"What did you do!" Happy raised his hands in defense.

"I just told her the worst case scenario!" At that Farren whimpered and squeezed Tig tighter. This was not what Lee and Kelly expected to find. Tig sighed, pulling her over to the couch to cuddle her.

"Why don't you guys head to the kitchen while I calm her down?" The others nodde, though Kelly kept glancing back at them. Tig holds her close for a few minutes before he starts talking.

"Can you tell me what Happy said?" Farren tensed but told him anyway.

"He said if they didn't sign, that I might have to leave and hide out with another charter. I don't want to leave." Tig gave a soft smile.

"That's just worst case scenario kid. It's not gonna happen but it is always good to have a backup. Remember that. Always have a backup plan in case everything goes to shit with the original plan. In fact have several back up plans. But for right now sweetheart I want you to meet our President and his Old Lady. She is going to stay with you when we go to get the papers signed tomorrow." Farren bit her lip as she pulled away from him and looked toward the kitchen. It couldn't hurt to meet a couple more people, could it?

A/N: Jeez I hadn't realized it had been so long since I had updated. I have been so busy over the last year that it only feels like a couple months since I updated last. I am sorry that it has been so long folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's several different elements!


End file.
